1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a polyolefin sheath for the coiled wire housing for an actuating wire of a medical instrument such as forceps associated with an endoscope or the like. More specifically, the present invention involves the use of a polyolefin sheath which is heat shrunk onto the coiled wire housing and an O-ring of silicone associated with the forceps and a supporting housing in an endoscope to eliminate migration of contaminants into the fork or housing which supports the pivotal forceps.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
In the present use of forceps with flexible fiberoptic endoscopes, an elongated coiled wire housing having an internal actuating cable or wire is utilized. The coiled wire housing is flexible and would stretch in the manner of any tight wound spring. The forceps are placed into the suction channel of the endoscope and extended out the end of the instrument when in use for taking a tissue sample. When the operator taking the tissue sample applies suction in order to clear the biopsy site of blood, mucous, gastric contents, feces and the like, the forceps become flooded with this debris. While this debris can be easily cleaned from the outside of the forceps, it is virtually impossible to remove it internally. It has been determined by the Center for Disease Control, that reusable forceps are a definite health hazard for patients being cross-infected as well as a hazard to the staff handling the forceps. Recommendations have been made that steam autoclaving be used but it has been found that denatured protein is still passed on to other patients which results in an immuno compromising infection in certain cases.
The construction of the forceps disclosed in this application is such that blood and debris is prevented from entering the interior of the housing which receives a push rod for operating the forceps and also from entering the coiled wire housing.
The prior art known to applicant does not include any structure equivalent to that in the present invention.